XMEN
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Three months after the battle with Apocalyspe life is returning seminormal for the xmen. With new students and teachers joining the group. Along with new enemies. Ch 4 Avengers, Lorna, and the truth about X23's past. All characters from the comics
1. Line in the Sand

**New Story. Don't own x-men nor the school mentioned, just the plot.**

_Evolution is a mystery  
Full of change that no one sees  
Clock makes a fool of history_

"Line in the Sand" –Motorhead

"Bobby you idiot, we're gonna get our butt kicked by her!" Ray whispered to Bobby, who was holding an alarm clock in his hands.

"What? Afraid of girl?" he taunted

"No. But this girl we'll kick our butts!"

"Relax oh anal one. I'm finished." He set the clock down and smiled deviously at Ray "Let's go." The boys ran back to their room trying hard not to laugh out loud when passing Kurt and Kitty.

"Like what's up with them?"

"Who knows?"

-------NEXT DAY---------

Rogue got up to the buzzing noise of her alarm clock waking her up at 8, still groggy from last nights DR sessions with Logan and Scott.

'Good thing my classes start at 10'

She got up, showered, dressed, and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Bonjour Chere."

"Hey Logan, Prof.

"Mornin' Stripes."

"Good Morning Rogue."

"_Bojour Chere_." Gambit repeated a bit louder.

Rogue ignored him, she took her time sipping her morning coffee.

"Oh come on chere, y'still not mad at moi for last night?"

Rogue slammed her cup down.

"Ah not speakin tah yah."

Xavier stopped Gambit from talking back.

"Rogue aren't you going to be late?" he asked her calmly.

"No, it's only five past eight."

Logan gave her a confussed look after glancing at his watch. "Darling, it's 9:15."

"What!? How…?"

"I believe our residential prankster had something to do with this." The Professor informed her.

"Ah'm gonna kill Bobbah!" she looked at Logan and the Professor pleadingly.

"Um…?"

"You know the rules Rogue, until you get the money you are not driving any of my cars."

Rogue looked at Logan.

"Logan, please? Ah gonna be late!"

"Sorry Stripes no can do." He went back to reading his newspaper.

"Gambit?"

"T'ought y'weren't speakin t'me." He said mockingly.

Rogue just scowled "Fahne."

"Bye Prof, Logan."

She didn't say bye to Gambit, but she did ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" he yelled at her retreating back.

It wasn't long till the three heard a motor bike leaving the mansion.

Gambit let out a laugh. "She got y'homme." He said to Logan.

With out lifting his eyes from the newspaper Logan spoke up.

"Keys are locked in my closet Gumbo."

"Gambit, may I advise you to look in your left coat pocket?" the Professor advised him.

He did. His keys to his bike were gone.

"_Merde_."

He left running to retrieve his bike.

"Is it scary that the kid is becoming like him Chuck?"

Xavier only smirked.

----------------------Columbia College----------------

The campus was beautiful, the flowers were in full bloom. The campus was clean, a mix of music coming from different students holding up different portable players were blaring, and you could students laughing and enjoying themselves.

'Why on earth would Rogue want to go to NYU instead of here?" Jean had thought earlier. It was her second year at the prestigious college; she wondered why she hadn't missed it all that much during the summer.

But the answer came to her after her first three classes of the day.

All in all eleven chapters to read, two papers to write, and to top it off an oral presentation due in the following week.

"Now I know why Rogue didn't choose to come here." Jean mumbled to herself.

"Now why would the most beautiful woman in the world look so depressed?"

Jean smiled and ran to her boyfriend, Scott.

Scott couldn't help but smile at Jean's tough embrace.

"Take it your day hasn't been all that kind?"

Scott pulled her over to a bench.

"It's been the worse, first day back and I already have work up to my neck!" she began rub her temples.

"Here, thought you may need this." Scott handed her a piping hot cup of coffee.

"_Scott_. You're _too_ sweet to me." She told him as she began to drink.

"Well I got class in ten minutes I better go."

Jean let out a growl that would have made Logan proud.

"Me too."

Scott gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later okay?"

"K."

He gave her one more kiss. "See you later _Dr_. Grey."

She smiled as she watched him go.

She had exactly five minutes to run to get to her next class.

She swore softly and ran like hell.

Before she could get into the class, Jean ran into student.

"I am so sorry." Said Jean.

She helped picked up the papers that had flown up from the collision.

"It's no problem, I didn't see were I was going." Said a cool toned feminine voice.

Jean stood up to face a tall blond blue eye girl.

"Well, again sorry." Jean said lamely as she and the other girl walked into class.

Once inside the teacher made them partner up.

Jean knew no one in the class, she started to look around to see who would be the most helpful. That's when she felt a tap.

She turned to face the blond girl she had bumped into.

"Want to be partners?" she asked

Something about the girl put Jean off.

'Probably stress.'

Jean agreed and moved closer to the girl.

"Hi, my names Jean Grey."

The girl let out her hand to shake.

"That's a cute name, much better than Emma Frost, anyway."

-----------------------NYU -----------------------------

'Should have dyed these damn white locks long ago!' Rogue thought bitterly as walked through the NYU campus.

Amazingly she had made it on Gambit's bike in record time. But now she wished she never applied to school.

Everyone was giving her stares.

"Look at what we got."

Rogue turned to face a group of boys and girls.

"Some mutant trash."

"What do yall want?" she asked mincingly.

"Aw look at that, we got ourselves some _southern_ mutant trash."

Rogue wanted to wipe the ground with these guys, but before she could move someone blocked her.

"That's enough; I want everyone to get to their classes. Or I will report you all for harassment."

The group looked pissed.

"Now get to class."

The group broke up and walked off.

The woman who stood up for her turned around, she was blond and had a kind face.

"Thanks for that."

"Your welcome, and don't worry about people like them …"

"It's Rogue."  
The woman smiled "Don't worry about people like them Rogue."

Rogue began to walk away, when the lady called her again.

"Rogue, if you want to talk, you can come to my office. Just look for Professor Carol Danvers."

"Sure," Rogue nodded "Thanks… again." She left.

Rogue had made to her class just in time.

-------- Brotherhood Mansion-------

"Yo Lance mail." Todd tossed him an envelope.

'Who would send me mail?' Lance thought as he examined the envelope.

Kitty was the only person he could think of, but she only used emailing, so it couldn't have been her.

Lance opened the letter and started reading it.

Ten minutes later, Todd, Fred and Pietro came out of their hiding spots after Lance decided to destroy the house.

"What-the-hell-was-that-about?" Pietro looked around the room surveying the damage.

"Don't know." Fred answered him.

"I think I know yo." Todd spoke up holding the letter in his hand showing it to everyone.

"Who's Julio Esteban?"

"Don't know but he got Lance pissed."

**Update later**

**Coming soon to television… **_**Wolverine and the x-men**_**. (no joke) **


	2. Me against the World

**Thanks everyone. **

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

"Me against the World"-Simple Plan

--------Bayville H.S----------

"Like come on Kurt, it wasn't like all that bad."

"It vas. Man, if I had a choice between taking that quiz or facing Apocalypse I vould-"

"You would take the quiz." Said Kitty in a surprisingly stern voice. "Kurt none of us want to go through that. Again" She slammed her locker.

Kurt nodded his head solemnly; it had only been 2 months since their biggest and final battle against the mutant. The wounds and memory were still fresh in everyone's mind.

"Ja, you are right."

The two made their way outside.

"Kitty!" a voice called out from behind them.

The two turned to see Lance catching up with them in his jeep.

"Lance, hey!"

Lance jumped out of the jeep to hug his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled up at him

"What? Can't a guy say hi to his girlfriend?"

"Vith out asking for something in return. Nein." Kurt piped out.

The couple snapped their head at him

"Oh, thought I said that to myself." He smiled sheepishly.

He ported himself out of their sight.

"Kurt. What I am I gonna do with him?" she asked herself more than to Lance.

"I got a couple of ideas." He threatened.

"Lance!'

"Relax, Kit. I am not gonna hurt him."

'Yet' he thought.

"But I did come here to talk. Can we?"

She agreed, and got into his jeep.

"So like what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's like this. I got someone coming to the brotherhood mansion. I kind of need somewhere to crash till that someone is gone."

"Why, isn't there any room in that place?"

"Well, yeah but…" Lance's knuckles started turning white while clutching the steering wheel.

"Lance?"

Lance ran his hand down his face.

"It's like this Kitty, my cousin, when we were young he and I got into a lot of trouble. The jerk would always let me fall for the trap when we would get caught."

"And?"

Lance took a big gulp of air "And he's coming here, to Bayville."

"Oh."

"He claims to have turned a new leaf, but Kit I got everything going on for me now. I got a job, a good one at that. You're here with me, I just don't want that SOB messing it up for me." He explained while trying to focus on the road.

"Well like maybe he did turn a new leaf." Said Kitty, trying to ease his worries.

"Rictor? The chances of that happening are nil." He gritted his teeth.

"'Rictor'?"

"And you thought my name meant trouble." He smirked at her; he swerved to avoid a car.

-------Columbia College-------

"I love that song!" Jean exclaimed to Emma walking down a semi crowded pathway.

"Really? Wow, you cannot believe how many people hate that song."

"I know, all my friends can't stand it."

The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

Jean couldn't believe it. They had so many things in common: fashion, food, music, and tons of other things too.

"We should hang out sometime." Suggested Emma.

"That sounds great; I think I am free this weekend."

A few minutes away Scott waited patiently for his girlfriend, he had many girls trying to flirt with him in class, none of them appealed to him. All he wanted to do was cuddle up with Jean.

"Whoah."

The idea of him and Jean left his mind when he saw the girl that was walking along Jean. The girl was blond, with model looks, wearing all white, and a couple of inches taller than Jean. He had to admit, she was attractive looking.

"Scott!" his thoughts were broken by Jean's voice.

"Hey." He kissed her.

"Emma, meet Scott, my boyfriend. Scott, meet Emma, she and I met in Psych class."

"Nice to meet you." Emma gave him her hand to shake.

She smiled politely at him, but Scott while he couldn't read thoughts, could still read her eyes. They were sultry looking.

"Yeah, same here."

"Um Scott, could we give Emma a ride back to her apartment?"

"What?" He really didn't want to be in close spaces with this girl.

"Emma needs a lift."

"Jean, you don't have to." Emma pleaded.

"No, I insist. It's not out of our way, right Scott?" She looked at her boyfriend.

Scott shrugged what else could he do?

"No, it's not."

Jean smiled, and then turned to Emma. "Then it's settled, you're riding with us."

-------------NYU-----------

'Psychology class was cool.'

'Sociology class was cool.'

'Introduction to Statistics is not' Rogue decided leaning her head on her table, she looked at the clock at what she thought was the tenth time in five minutes or was it ten minutes?

'Time has frozen.' she couldn't take anymore.

The door slammed wide open, Rogue, along with the rest of the class she was sure thanked God for the small distraction.

Two guys around her age came running through.

Her professor (who Rogue swore looked and talked like Ben Stein) picked up the roster.

"Mr. Calvin Rankin and Mr. Kevin Sydney, I presume?"

Rogue checked out the guys, the Calvin guy was blond and looked like a jock, while Kevin looked like just the opposite, he had dark hair, a tattoo on his forarm, and wore liberty spikes around his neck.

'My kind of guy.'

"Yeah, we're them." The two took a seat together in front of Rogue.

"You do realize that you are fifteen minutes late?"

"Yes sir, but only because my buddy Kevin here got sick in chem class sir."  
"I see," when the teacher turned around the two started to whisper to each other. Rogue watched as Kevin, sneaked quietly out.

"Mr. Sydney? Where did he go?" asked the teacher when he turned around again.

Calvin just shrugged "Told you he was sick." Few of the students laughed a bit

"Hmm, well anyway, Mr. Rankin you and Mr. Sydney will have to prove that he was indeed sick, or I will count you down as absent on your first day."

"Dude! We're here though." To emphasize his point he gestured around the room.

"Yes, but you still have no proof that-"

The door opened up again, a plump middle aged woman with goggles around her neck walked in.

"I am so sorry Al; I completely forgot to give my last students this. Thank god, they told me their next class." Said the woman with a slight Boston accent, who had to be the chem professor, she handed him a note.

"Oh," her professor read the note "well this looks in order. Thank you Diana."

"No problem." The lady walked out.

"Alright we shall continue with…"

Rogue watched as Kevin snuck back in and high fived Calvin.

'What was that about?'

Kevin turned and spotted Rogue watching him. He gave her a wink.

Rogue snapped back to the lesson being taught.

--------------Xavier's Mansion-----------

"You are doing very well in your studies, X" complimented the Professor.

"Thank you." She kept on writing her work.

The Professor laid down his hand to stop her from continuing to write more.

"You can take a break now."

"No thank you Professor, I prefer to work."

The Professor heaved a heavy sigh, "If you insist, though the others are back, you should take in the consideration of socializing with your roommates."

The Professor could see the trepidation in her eyes.

X-23 looked down; she didn't want the Professor to see her eyes tearing up.

Instead she just shook her head 'No'.

"Alright, when you finish just call me."

Xavier wheeled out of the massive study and into the rec room.

"How's she doin Chuck?" Logan asked leaning against the wall with his arm crossed, he heard the Professor and X-23 conversation.

Xavier massaged his temples, "Logan, she still refuses to socialize with students, she isolates herself."

Logan groaned "She's been through a lot Chuck. I can tell, but she won't tell the whole story."

Xavier shook his head as the two made their way into the kitchen, "She's at least telling you some things that has happened to her."

"Yeah, but am I the right one to talk to? Why couldn't she talk to you or Storm, or Rogue for God's sake?"

"Because Logan she looks up to you, out of everyone here you are the only one here who has been through what she has been through." He advised his friend.

"Chuck, I wasn't a damn kid when they did this to me!" he unsheathed his claws "I had a life at some point, her life was taken away".

"I know, Logan, I know. But X looks up to you, embrace that." Was the last thing Xavier got to say before the kids came rushing into the kitchen back from school.

-------NYC-----

After dropping off Emma at her apartment, Scott still felt uncomfortable.

He cleared his voice.

"Um Jean, you like this girl, don't you?" his asked her, trying to keep his focus on the busy New York streets.

"Don't worry honey you're still my number one." She joked.

"Ha ha" Scott replied sarcastically "but seriously you didn't feel anything… _off _with this girl?"

Jean shrugged, "Well, yeah, at first. But after awhile I started warming up to her."

"Well, I don't trust her."

"Oh come on Scott, you don't even know her! How can you judge so quickly?"

"Jean, it's just something about her." He tried reasoning with her.

"Scott, I happen to be a good judge of character and I think she's fine."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Jean huffed, crossing her arms

"Okay, then explain Fred, you thought he was so nice and innocent, he tried to attack you."

"Like your judge of character is any better?" she snapped.

"I trusted Rogue, and look at what _she_ ended up doing for us." He replied in a smug manner.

Scott won this round.

Jean's only response was to turn to the window, and ignore him for the rest of the car ride back home.

----------NYU------------

'Okay, this is _so_ not my day.'

"Well look at who it is." Two of the guys who had taunted Rogue earlier approached her.

"What do yall want?"

After her ethic class, she wasn't really in a mood to fight.

They circled her, "You think's she bleeds?" one the guys asked his friend as though she wasn't even there.

"Nah, freaks like her probably don't even feel it."

"Ah know yall are dumb, but not stupid enough tah try that crap here." The campus was not as crowded as it was earlier, but there still some students and teachers walking around.

The guy flashed his knife "No, but we will get you."

His friend who was behind her whispered "We'll get you alone, where no one else can hear your screams."

Rogue fears tripled, but she held her own.

"Yah think Ah'm afraid of jerks like yah? Ah kicked bigger butts, so a couple of scrawnah college boys won't beh anah sweat."

The guys were about to respond when a man stepped in.

He was wide and buff, and had on a NYU jersey.

"Boys, I suggest if you want to stay at this school you will stop harassing students."

"Yes Coach Conner." They said in unison

"Now, get to where ever you're supposed to be, others you'll benched till you graduate." He warned them.

When the boys had left, Coach Conner turned to Rogue.

"You're always getting in trouble huh Rogue?"

Her eyes widened. "How do yah know my name?"

The coach's eyes changed from blue to black, he winked at her, and walked away from a shocked Rogue. She watched "Coach Conner", Rogue was ready to follow him, when she felt someone pull on her arm.

"_Chere_, you know it ain't nice stealin' mon bike."

'Crap.'

----------------Xavier's office-----------------

Inside his office, Xavier hands were still shaking from reading a letter he had just received in the mail.

He let his memories get the best of him.

'She never loved me.' He thought to himself, he could feel his heart cracking into pieces.

He let the letter drop to the floor as he wheeled himself out from his office.

'Who knew I could be so lonely inside of a house of hundreds.' He smiled sadly to himself.

A few minutes later Storm walked into the Professor's empty office.

"Charles?" she went out to find him, that when she heard a slight crunch under her high heeled foot.

Storm picked up the letter from the ground and looked at name on the bottom.

'Moira MacTaggert?'

------------Brotherhood Mansion---------

Lance slammed the door after getting in. All he wanted to do now was relax since he had only two days till his cousin came.

"Yo, Lance. Game's starting." Todd yelled at him from the living room.

Lance and the rest of the guys enjoyed five minutes of the game till the house started shaking.

"Lance, cut that out!" Pietro yelled.

The television shut off.

"Ahh, the TV!" Todd hopped to the television, but fell from the tremors still shaking the house.

"Lance, DO SOMETHING!"

Lance looked at his hands, "It's not me."

The tremors doubled, the walls and the windows started cracking, and the boys could see water leaking in through the ceiling.

"Yeah right, who else can demolish a whole house?" asked Pietro sarcastically.

The roof caved in, all four boys ducked for cover.

Dust was everywhere.

Lance got out from under a pile of debris, coughing he looked for the others.

"Hello cuz." Came an amused voice behind Lance.

Lance turned around.

"Rictor"

---------------------------------------

Just introducing new characters from the comics for now.

Wolverine and the x-men, guess it comes out in 2008.

If you want to see a poster for it, copy and past (with out spaces) this:

http:// forums. superherohype. com/showthread. php?t270781


	3. Frontline

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet_

"Frontline"-Pillar_  
_

-----------Hellfire Club--------

To an ordinary person, Emma's apartment looked just like any apartment. But it wasn't, it was a club. Ordinary on the outside, majestic in the inside. Full of fluffy velvety cushions and satin drapes.

"Look at whose back." Said a deep voice, the person face was obscured by a cloud of smoke, though Emma already knew who was speaking.

"She wants to speak to you. Now."

Emma dropped her full backpack, it landed with a soft 'thud' on the plush white carpeting.

"I just got back, can't she wait?" she asked impatiently.

"No. She knows who dropped you off."

A shrill bell rang close by.

"She's waiting. My _queen._" Emma could feel the man sneer in pleasure.

When she got to the top of the steps, she knocked hard on the cherry wood door, hoping to God that the woman wouldn't answer.

"Come in my child."

'Damn it!'

She turned the door knob and walked in.

-----------NYU-------------

"_Chere_, what da hell were you thinking?" asked an enraged Gambit.

A few passerbies were looking at them.

"Watch it swamprat, yah gaining attention."

"I don't care! You stole mon bike!" he yelled.

"Well, Ah couldn't just _bamf_ tah school." She whispered harshly

Gambit just smiled, then shook his head.

"Keys, now." He held out his hand.

"Fahne," she threw him his keys.

"Merci." He turned back around, and started to walk away before she called him.

"Hey, Gambit how did yah get here?"

"Mon car. Why?"

"No reason." He started walking.

"Just didn't know that yah car could fit a motor bike."

Gambit froze in place. He didn't think of _that_. Before he turned around he made a choking gesture. "You gonna be de death of me, y'know dat?"

He threw her keys.

"Here's hopin' " She walked away.

"We're even now, _chere_."

"Not bah a long shot."

---------------Pentagon Row, Washington DC----------------

Less then a couple miles from the Pentagon, was the Pentagon Mall. Inside and out people, DC natives and tourist were shopping. All of them knowing about mutants due to the incidence that happened in New York, but none knew that just right under there noses were two very dangerous mutants.

"Good day ma'am." The officer tipped his hat at the brunette passing by him.

She ignored him and kept on walking until she made it to the parking lot.

"Alright, I'm here."

Out from a shadows, came a large figure. A trench coat covering his large frame, and a hat to hide his known face.

The figure took a look at his female guest and smiled.

"Nice look, Mystique." He growled.

"Hello your self Sabertooth." Mystique replied curtly.

She made sure no cars or people were around when she changed into her usual self.

"Oh, come on Raven. I think we know each other better then _that_. Last time we met here, you were _screaming_ out 'Victor'." He tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away.

"And then what happened _Sabertooth_? I got pregnant!" She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to him.

"Who knew the little runt would be such a nuisance?" he mumbled, but Mystique still heard.

"Well, that nuisance is now in the government! What are we going to do?"

"'WE'!?" Sabertooth shouted "I raised that sucker for 16 years!"

Mystique wiped away a bit of his spit from her face. "Until he ran away from home, and started that _little_ club."

Sabertooth looked at the paper again.

"'Graydon Creed, will lead us into a mutant free world'." He read, and then crumpled the paper.

"I think it's time we had a little family meeting, how about you?" asked Mystique changing back to her disguise.

"I think so too."

He let the shadows swallow him.

---------------Xavier's Mansion----------

'Now this is a stickler.'

"Blimey, now tell me again. How on earth did you manage to do this?!"

John turned to face Alex and Bobby, both wearing a face of some what guilt and joy.

John once again looked over Wanda's room.

The room once painted red with a canopy bed, and posters covering the wall was now splattered in baby pink and covered with cute little fuzzy stuff animals.

The posters of bands like Metallic and Korn were now replaced with posters of Hillary Duff and Ally&AJ.

John ran his hand through his hair; his watch showed it was 5:45. Wanda was going to come home at 6.

"How, When, What?" he was flabbergasted.

"Oh come on John. You can't say this is totally awesome." Alex tried to convince him

Didn't work.

"Can you say Wanda is gonna go Linda Bliar on your arse?! What were you two huffing on? A bottle of STUPID?!" he shouted at the two of them. He then turned his attention to Bobby.

"And _you._ It's bad enough that you got Rogue on your arse after that stunt you pulled on her clock this morning. You need the Scarlet Witch on your back too!?"

Bobby's face palled.

"Didn't think of that."

'_Would everyone please report to the rec room_.'

To tired and worried to continue yelling John led them out of the room.

"Let's go."

---------------Brotherhood Mansion----------

"You turned a new leaf huh?"

The dust had settled, the damage on the brother hood mansion was done.

"What's wrong cuz, can't say hi?"

"Lance, who's this?" Todd, Fred, and Pietro had made their way out of the debris.

"He's no one." Lance spat out.

"I'm family." The house started shaking.

"Lance, why didn't you tell us you cousin was a mutant, man?"

Lance turned to them, enraged "He's not family, never was, never will be."

"Well I am, and I got news."

"And I don't care." Lance was determined not to listen, but …

"It's about your little girlfriend and her friends."

"What do you know about Kitty?"

"Well nothing really but…"

Lance had it; he ran over to Rictor and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"You tell me now!"

"News from the underground is that there is some weird guy after mutants."

"That's all?" Lance let him drop not so nicely to the plank covered ground. "There people every day after mutants. What makes this one so special?"

"This aint no weird normal guy cuz." Rictor adjusted his shirt.

"Oh yeah? Then who is he?" Lance asked with his arm crossed. The other three boys awaited Rictor's answer.

"Don't know exactly; just know he's some weird mutant scientist who likes to mess with other mutants. And from what I hear, you really don't want to be messing with him."

-------------Xavier's kitchen---------

Now sitting between Alex and Bobby was the girl of their dreams. Not that they would ever admit it.

"So Lorna, how do you like your visit so far?" asked Jean, who couldn't quite get over the girl's green hair.

"I like it, so far."

Everyone had made it to dinner, eager to see the 'new kid'.

"Well I hope you decide to stay."

Lorna smiled "Me too."

Truth be told, Lorna just wanted to go home. The only reason why she came here was because she thought she would get to see Magneto.

"Lorna, you never mentioned what your powers were."

Her eyes widened.

"They aren't that interesting." She pushed around some lettuce on her plate.

"I don't believe that." Dani assured her.

Lorna looked around the table, ignoring the two boys on her side. Her attention went to Wanda, the black and red haired girl had fallen asleep at the dinner table.

Rogue gave Wanda a little shove.

"Hmm?"

"Don't yah think yah should get some sleep?"  
"What?"

"Why don't you like take a nap?" Kitty advised next to her.

"Yeah, you're right." She got up from the table.

Bobby and Alex jumped. "No!"

"No what?"

"Um… no… sleeping? It's only like 6:30! Why don't we party?" Bobby tried to delay desperately.

"Yeah, first day of school. Let's celebrate!" Alex added on.

Everyone just stared at them as if they were insane.

"What ever. I'm getting some shut eye." Wanda walked out.

Bobby and Alex collapsed on their chair.

Rogue eyed them from across the table.

"What did yall do?" she asked.

"Oh, we are so dead." Bobby shook his head, as Alex hit his head against the table.

John looked at his watch. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" He looked up.

"BOBBY!"

"ALEX!"

"Well," he looked at the two boys amused, wearing an 'I told you so grin' "you're in for a wallopy."

----------NYU--------------

'There mutants, they have to be.' Rogue thought to herself as she sat through her statistics class. She studied them again.

"Tomorrow I want to see the figures for pages 23 through 29. Good bye." The teacher dismissed them.

As the class began to get up and walk towards the door. Rogue eyes were glued to Kevin and Calvin.

"Ah'm out of mah mind." She whispered to herself as she set out to follow them.

--------------Pentagon, Washington DC--------------

"After what happened in New York and Egypt, why aren't we doing more to get rid of these… _things_!"

President Berry had enough crap for one day; she slammed her palm against the table.

"Mister Creed, as I have told you _many_ times before the incidence of New York was controlled by a _non_-mutant. Not only did Trask work an _illegal_ operation, but he almost destroyed a whole town!" she respond angrily.

"To protect us!"

"From who? All he did was expose mutant children on television!" She looked at her Vice President and Secretary of Defense, all looked as if they agreed with her.

"And what about what happened in Egypt? Could _children_ cause that kind of damage?" he asked sarcastically, he slid pictures of the damage that had happened in Giza, Egypt.

Pres. Berry picked the pictures, and eyed them. "I think I speak for the League of Arab Nations when I say: Mutants over there are not of high priority. Nor are they here!"

"But-!" She cut him off.

"Mr. Creed. I am a very busy woman, and also very impatient. The evidence you have provided is not very persuasive. Yes, a group of mutants did cause destruction in New York and Mexico. But a group of mutants also stopped that destruction. As far as I see it, you're only wasting your time, as well as mine." She slid back his photos and documents "You're dismissed."

Creed, left swearing underneath his breath. A minute later the door slammed, violently rattling the hinges.

"Anna? Are you sure about this?" President Berry looked to see the Vice President. She sighed "Honestly Maddy? Yes, I am." She stood up and stared him down.

"Mutants have been under the wraps for years, they haven't made any attempt to disturb the peace. By locking them up like animals as Creed suggested will only show that the real menaces are _us_."

She was ready to leave.

"One more thing though Anna. How do you know that the League of Arab Nations isn't having a bad of a time of mutants over there as we are here?"

President Berry turned around and smiled at her VP. "We have our own special mutant superheroes, and they got theirs."

She, along with her secret service agents, left.

She, nor the vice president or the secretary of defense noticed that they were one agent short.

-------------NYU-------------

"You feel that?"

"Yep."

Calvin and Kevin could feel that they were being followed for that last ten minutes.

Outside the pathways of the campus were crowded, full of busy students and teachers bumping into each other to get to class.

"This way." Kevin pulled Calvin inside a building. They left the door open a crack to see if Rogue was still following them.

"Told you not to help her."

"Never leave a girl like that behind."

"Yeah, well that girl is going to out us man."

Calvin just got accepted into college, he didn't want to be shunned by his second day of school.

Calvin peeked out again, Rogue was no where to be seen.

"Coast is clear. Come on." He didn't want to leave through the same way they got in, just in case she was still there.

So they decided to go through the back door.

"I know the exit from here," Kevin told him "Let's- Ahh!"

"Do yall reallah think Ah'm that stupid?" asked Rogue, her arm stretched out wide just in case either of them decided to escape.

Kevin hand was clutching his chest, "How, how?"

Calvin studied his hands for a second, with a good hunch at her powers; he put his arms through the wall.

"She can phase." He took his hand out "Damn it."

Kevin now clutching the wall looked shocked.

"I thought you said all she could do was blow things up!"

Rogue shook her head "How do you know what my powers are?" she asked him.

Calvin sighed and looked at his hands again "I can mimic powers of mutants around me. At least up to five, for now."

Rogue turned to Kevin, "And you're a shape shifter?"

He morphed into Rogue "What do yah think?" he mimicked.

Calvin face paled "Knock it of Kev," he said seriously and then looked at Rogue "Whats you're power then?"

"Ah can absorb memories, personalities, energy, and in the case of mutants: their powers."

Calvin spoke up first, "Well that explains the cover up, thought you had a skin infection or something."

"So you can't touch, at all?" asked Kevin.

"Nope."

He checked her out, Rogue had on liberty spikes, a black off the shoulder sweater, dark demin skit with skull on them and black knee high boots.

"Too bad. Love a girl in skulls." He said flirtatiously;

When the three made it, Rogue was then rudely picked up by a certain someone.

"ROGUE!" the guys yelled out half thinking that the man was actually trying to hurt her.

But before the man could move, Calvin and Kevin stood ready in defense mode.

"Drop the girl." Calvin hands were already glowing from the kinetic energy he was copying of Gambit.

"Guys, it's okay. Ah know him, unfortunatelah." She growled.

"I can say de same t'ing chere. What did I say about stealin de bike?"

He put her down after he asked.

"You stole his bike? Girl after my heart." Kevin put a hand on his heart.

Gambit glared at him. "Who de hell is dis?"

"I be Kevin, dis be Calvin." Kevin was able to mimic the Gambit's unique Cajun voice.

"_Ruse_" Remy replied tersely.

"Easah boys.", boys could always start fights over nothing. She betted by the end of the –.

A group of shrill screams broke her thoughts.

"What was that?"

Everyone around froze as they saw something dark in the distant come towards them, but as the object got closer it also got bigger in size.

"OH MY GOD!"

"EVERYONE RUN! "

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Everyone scrambled just about everywhere to get out of the way of the…

"Sentinel" Rogue whispered, looking up along with the three.

All four where frozen to their spot as the sentinel stood right in front of them.

"I'm guessing this is where we run?"

"_Mutant spotted. Surrender now_." Came the booming robotic voice.

"Hope you garcons know how t'fight" Gambit took out his cards and began to shuffle them, as Rogue eyes began to glow scarlet.

"_Stop mutants_."

"Make us tin man." Calvin yelled out.

The sentinel started to approach them, but it wasn't looking at them.

"I don't think it's after us."

They watched as the sentinel walked over them,

"_Mutants targeted_."

"What da hell are we waitin' for?" Gambit sent a wave of cards at the machine. The cards exploded blowing certain pieces of the sentinel apart.

"_Back up needed_."

A minute later three more sentinels joined.

"Oh that's not good."

Rogue turned to spot two people running away.

"DON'T TRY AND HELP US!" she yelled at their retreating backs.

Sentinels were blasting them with bullets.

Calvin flew up in the air, throwing a strong punch into the sentinel's face. It fell back ward indenting the ground, "That was easy… to easy"

The fallen sentinel sent webs of metal wires entangling him, making him lose concentration of the powers he was borrowing. Gambit spotted him falling and threw two charged cards that were able to cut threw the cords.

"Nice aim." He yelled from the air as soon as he regained his powers.

Kevin was able to flip one sentinel on its back, but before he could blink he was encased by a very large sentinel hand,

"DAMN ROBOCOP!" he tried to wrestle out, but the sentinel grip was too tight.

"_You have interfered, mutant analyzing starting_."

"Analyze this." Said a female voice.

Kevin looked to see a blond female flying towards them at top speed, she sped right into the sentinel's face.

The sentinel's grip loosened while falling back, Kevin expected to fall, but never felt the ground.

"You okay kid?"

Kevin opened his eyes to see a grown man holding him, a blue mask covering most of his face.

"Yeah, but the woman-?"

The man set him down, "Miss Marvel? She's fine."

Kevin looked through to see the cloud of dust and smoke settle revealing the blond who had saved him. Her face was also covered by a black mask

"How did-?"

"Never question Miss Marvel."

"Captain America!" the two looked up to see Miss Marvel motion towards Rogue, Gambit, and Calvin who were getting beaten by sentinels.

Rogue never saw it coming.

"ROGUE!"

A new wave of bullets was flying full speed at her.

But the blows never came.

"What?"

Captain America stood in front of her, his shield blocking each bullet. He then threw the shield towards the three sentinels, the shield cut through the heads of the sentinels, they all went down.

"_Termination needed_."

"Rogue jump on!" Rogue turned to see Gambit on his motorcycle. "Dey gonna kill us on de spot."

"No, what about-?" another bike pulled up by her, Kevin at the wheel while Calvin held on tight.

"What the hell are you two waiting for?"

"We can't leave what about those two?" she pointed at Captain America and Miss Marvel.

"GO, we got it covered." Miss Marvel yelled at her while avoiding shots fired by the sentinels.

"Rogue, come on."

They got out from there at top speed. But the sentinels were still on their tail.

"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Calvin yelled out.

"Rogue"

"Just hope Tabs power works." She prayed to her self silently.

"ROGUE NOW OR NEVER!"

She concentrated on the biggest ball of energy she could muster, and threw it at the three chasing sentinels.

The blast destroyed the sentinels and part of the streets. Everything was smoldering, burnt into oblivion.

The four halted their bikes and turned their heads towards the campus, where they could see the remaining sentinels fly away.

"They're retreating."

"Do you think they made it?" asked Kevin

"Don't know, but we gotta get tah the professah." Rogue studied the mass of destruction the sentinels had created. They could hear sirens blaring, coming closer.

Gambit just shook his head in despair. "Let's go." He revved up the bike and led the way.

---------HQ of FOH, Washington DC----------

"And I want Kelsey at that meeting at ten, no later. Do I make myself very clear?" barked Graydon Creed into his blue tooth. He began pacing his office, after his meeting with the president he was not in the mood for screw ups.

"Yes sir."

He clicked off his head set, his anger got to him. He threw the tiny head set at the window, shattering it and sending a wave of broken glass everywhere.

"My oh my, what a temper."

Creed stood still, 'No, it couldn't be.'

"Bet he gets that from you."

Creed spun widely around his office trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"This is just my imagination; this is just my imagination…" Creed repeated the mantra trying to drive away memories of his past that were still swimming around in his head.

He collapsed on the floor trying to fight off the voice that he thought where coming from his head.

He opened his eyes, looked up, and let out a blood curdling scream.

Mystique kicked his face to stop him from screaming. Sabertooth grinned in his son withering in pain.

"Now is that any way to say hi to your parents?"

------------------------------------------

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed.**

**Rusecute **

**X-men Endangered Species comic, I waited two weeks and they still didn't tell me if she is dead or alive. **


	4. In Time

_I can hear what you're thinking,  
All your doubts and fears,  
And if you look in my eyes, in time you'll find,  
The reason I'm here_

"In Time"-Mark Collie

----------Xavier Mansion---------

_Four mutants were seen attacking the New York University main campus. If you look behind me you can still see the wreckage that-_

Gambit turned off the television. "We try t'defend ourselves, and dis is what we get!?" he chucked the remote to the ground, cracking it.

"Gambit, I know this is upsetting. But we have bigger things to worry about right now." Xavier told him as wheeled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, like us never showing our faces at school again." Calvin sulked, leaning back against the counter. "This is all your fault." He pointed an accusing finger at Rogue, who was helping bandaging Kevin's arm, "They wouldn't have attacked us if it weren't for you. We wouldn't be at this freak house, and we wouldn't be on the damn news!"

"So yah would have let them attack us?"

"No!" he stood up and walked towards her, "But we could have ran for it. Who the hell cares who they were after? It didn't concern us." He gestured at Kevin and at himself.

"Calvin, I assure you that you and Kevin will not be recognized." Xavier promised him. "How can you be so sure?"

Xavier pointed to his head, "I have my ways." He smiled. "Though I must know, if the sentinels weren't after you four. Then who were they after?" Xavier asked them. Kevin flexed his left hand, shrapnel had embedded his skin, he didn't notice until the blood started drying on his hand. "Those two other mutants, maybe?" he suggested.

"No, there were two othah people running away after everyone else left. They were behind us when the sentinels went pass us." Said Rogue as she put back the first aid kit under the sink.

"Y'really don't t'ink dat dey da same people?" Remy questioned, he looked at Xavier "Do y'?"

Xavier closed his eyes; he was hearing Rogue as she was projecting her thoughts. "Rogue? Do you know the mutants who saved you?"

"No." she looked timidly at Kevin who had a doubtful look. "Rogue?" She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "The guy who saved us, it was Captain America." She swallowed the coppery taste in her mouth, "Steven Rogers." She looked at Xavier, his hands were clutching the handles of his wheel chair, making his knuckles turn white .

"Oh, my." He gasped.

"Who's Steven Rogers?" Calvin asked, granted he didn't want to be in all this, but curiosity got the better of him.

"He's, he's-" What the hell was he?

"He's alive?"

Standing in the door way of the kitchen, eyes in slits, teeth showing, and claws unsheathed was Logan. Looking mad as hell.

"Where the hell is he?" he walked towards Rogue.

"Logan can we-?" Logan cut off Xavier, eyes piercing through the man. "What? Where you gonna find a way to not tell me?" he spat.

"Logan please, can we-?"

"No!" he turned back to Rogue "Where the hell did yah see him?" he asked, his claws were dangerously close to her stomach. Rogue looked at his face, he looked angry: his face showed anger and murder, but his eyes looked worried.

"We… we had a little mishap with some sentinels,"

Calvin snorted "Yeah, little."

Logan directed his claws at the blond young man. "Was I talking to you?" he snapped.

"Logan," Rogue gained his attention again "He, he and this other woman saved us."

"Are you sure it was him?"

She nodded yes.

"But Ah don't know if he made it." Logan never heard her; he was out there as soon as she nodded yes.

"Anyone else thinks that guy is anal retentive? Calvin asked eyeing Logan retreating back.

"Go tah hell." Rogue shouted as she ran after Logan.

She ran to catch up with him.

"Logan, Logan wait." She watched as he grabbed his keys, helmet, and jacket. "Let me come with you, incase somethang…"

"Happens?" he finished for her, he chuckled. "You don't have to worry. Just gonna visit an old group of friends." He zipped his up coat.

"Where are yah goin' then?"

"The Avengers Mansion. Someone not tellin' me something."

He was at the door, with Rogue right behind him, when he heard it. "The Avengers?" a quiet voice whispered. Logan and Rogue saw Wanda stand in the middle of the stair case, eyes lined with tears. "I am coming with you."

"What the hell is this? A damn field trip?" he shouted at her. Wanda ran down the stairs "Look, I know them."

He gave her a incredulous look, "Yah know the avengers?" he sniffed the scent coming off her. She was telling the truth.

"Yeah," she gulped, her hands clutching the sleeves of her red sweater, anything to stop the butterflies roaming in her stomach "from a long time ago. I- I can help you." Logan looked between the two girls. He shook his head, 'I can't believe this.'

"The witch can come, but strips stays." He ordered.

"What? That aint fair!" Rogue shouted. "Yer not going." Logan ordered again, opening the door for Wanda.

"Why not?" she asked stubbornly, hands on her hips

"Stark still pissed at yah." He closed the door behind him.

------------------Avengers Mansion------------

"What the hell is he doing here?" Logan growled at the sight of Pietro, his arms covered with bruises and scratched, along with parts of his face.

"She called me." He nudged his chin at his twin sister as he leaned against the iron gates. He looked wistfully at the mansion, punching the gates lightly as if remembering…."How the hell do you know about them anyway?" he asked, he completely forgot to ask Wanda before they came. His mind to focus on the return of a friend.

"We used to live here." Wanda whispered. Logan stared the both of them, "How? And when?"

Pietro sighed, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Before Magneto found us, before he…" He looked at his sister, both remembering the day when their 'father' gave up on her. "We used to live here, Hawkeye, Wasp… all of them. We were with them."

Logan was absent mindedly twirling his keychain, absorbing Pietro's story. Before he could ask the question going around his mind the gates opened. They all looked at each other before Pietro mockingly asked.

"Shall we?"

-----------Xavier Mansion-----------

Xavier had patients, but it was wearing rather thin. Between anti-mutant campaigns getting stronger in New York & Washington DC and Senator Kelly demanding Mutant Registering, the last thing he need was to go through a stack of papers for students applying to the school.

He pinch the bridge of his nose, he didn't have time for this. A soft knock at the door brought him of his funk.

"Come in."

The door opened, "Yes, Ororo?"

"Charles, two students are here to see you. For the interviews?" Storm reminded him.

'_Damn._' He was supposed to interview new students for the mansion, after what had happened at NYU, he had completely forgotten.

"Bring them in Storm."

Storm opened the door wider, and signaled for the students to follow her. A boy and girl, in their early twenties walked in, twins. Both with a mix of black and white hair, tanned, and eager looking.

"Charles, this is Jean-Paul and Jeanne-Marie Beaubier from Montreal."

"Nice to meet you."

----------------Brooklyn, New York-----------

Gambit tapped his foot impatiently and looked at his watch again. An hour ago, he got the call to meet here. He looked around, down town Brooklyn was busy. Full of people walking around; getting coffee, lunch, or just running to get somewhere. No one was paying attention to him, as he idly stood in an alley watching everyone else.

He still felt anxious; the story about what had happened at NYU had spread. Gambit was sure that every radio and news program was reporting about what had happened in the morning.

"Looks like I am the one late."

Gambit was ready; a charged card flew out his hand to the direction of the voice. The person dodged it the last minute and the card exploded against a wall of a coffee shop. Scorching the brick, but not loud enough to gain attention.

"It's me, you idiot." The man stood up from the floor, dusting of his pants and hands. Gambit looked at him, he hadn't changed, much. His hair was still long, even longer than his. "What do y'want Scalphunter?" he asked wearily.

Scalphunter smirked, "Heard what happened. You alright?"

'_You alright?' Why does he care? _Gambit thought. "Oui, I'm okay. Why did y'call me?" Gambit wanted to get straight to it.

"You owe him." He answered him simply. Gambit's eyes widened, "_Non! _I paid him already. No way in hell dat man got anyt'ing on me!" Gambit shouted.

Scalphunter just shrugged, watching people pass by the two with out a glance '_Humans, so naïve and blind…'_ He turned his attention back to Gambit "You know how he works; you're finished when _he_ says so."

"And what if I don't want to?"

Before Gambit could blink, Scalphunter was behind him, holding a knife to his neck. Gambit could feel the blade rest softly against his skin.

"Then you know what happens." Scalphunter whispered in his ear.

"Hey!" A small crowd started to form around them, everyone either watching or on their cell phone. Scalphunter smiled, he pushed Gambit away and slipped the knife back into his pocket. "He'll call you, so be ready." The crowd made way for him as he walked down the block and out of sight.

"Do you want us to call the cops?" one spectator asked Gambit. He ignored the person asking, and wordlessly left while massaging his neck.

-------------------Xavier Mansion--------------

"So Lorna, did you decide if you're gonna stay?" Alex casually asked her while they were doing their homework in the library.

"No not really. I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Oh," he idly tapped his fingers against the table "well if you're scared."

"I'm not scared. Do you know anything about compound interest?" she asked him, passing her algebra textbook to him.

Alex knew she was avoiding the subject, but he let it go. He looked at her math problem, he _hated_ math.

"Sorry, never was good at this kind of stuff."

"I can help you." Bobby took the seat next to Lorna, and brought the book between them. Alex watch as his Bobby walked her through each step of the question. "Wow Bobby, you really know your stuff."

"It's easy… once you get the hang of it." Alex saw Bobby pull his chair closer to the girl. "Hey Bobby, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Bobby shrugged, already knowing what Alex wanted from him. "No."

"Well, Lorna and I were talking so if you could…" he titled his head towards the door. Bobby didn't budge, he just crossed his arms. "Well, you guys aren't talking now."

"Dude, well we were until you butted in." he snapped.

"Alex, it's cool. I don't mind him staying." Lorna smiled at him. Bobby smirked "See, Lorna doest mind."

Alex stood up, his hands were glowing lightly "Yeah, well I do." Bobby stood up too, his fist already iced up. But before he could talk back Storm interrupted him, "Alex, Bobby." The two snapped their heads towards her; Storm's hands were set on her hips, a tepid look on her face. "I think the both of you could use a study break. There's a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, why don't you two work on those for a while?" She suggested in a cool voice.

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison.

Once outside of ear shot and eye range, Alex violently shoved Bobby. "What the hell is your problem?" Alex asked. Bobby held his shoulder tightly; the shove threw him off balance and into a wall. "My problem?! What the hell is yours?" he growled. "Lorna and I were talking, and you had to interrupt. Why couldn't you just freaking leave when I said so?" his hands were glowing with energy. Bobby was not intimidated; he walked close up to Alex until there was a mere inch between them. "I don't have to listen to anything you freaking say." His entire arms were already iced and ready to punch the surfer teen right in the face.

The sound of chimes rang through the house, interrupting their fight. Neither one of them moved or made any attempt to move. The doorbell continued to ring while the boys tried to one up each other.

"Don't everyone rush to the door at once." Said Jubilee sarcastically, she walked past the boys, paying no attention to their stance.

The door bell rang one more time, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She opened the door wide and let out a muffle scream. Bobby and Alex both ran to the door to see what the commotion was about, when they saw who was at the door, they both turned pale. "I think we need the professor."

--------------Avengers Mansion------------

The mansion hadn't changed much since the last time they had been there, which was almost ten years ago. Wanda felt a bit better once she was in the place, old memories started resurface, memories she loved.

"Sis?"

She looked at Pietro who looked as if he were going through some of his own memories. "I'm alright. It just feels…weird, you know?"

Pietro traced his fingers around a portrait of the Avenger team. A portrait that he once loved to look at when he was young. "Yeah, I know."

"Ahem."

The twins jumped at the sound, but Logan smelled her coming from a mile.

"May I help you?" asked a raven haired woman in a thick Russian accent. Her tone sounded friendly.

Logan grunted, "I need to see Stark or Barton, hell Danvers would be okay." He barked. The twins cringed horribly at the two, the woman eyes turned to slits. "I am afraid that is not possible, Stark and Barton are busy."

Logan arched his eyebrow, "And Danvers?"

"She's out."

"Aint that right. Listen lady, you better-"

"I better what?" her voice dripped with anger at being threatened by a man who was half a foot shorter than her.

_SNIKT _

"You better show me to someone, otherwise…"

Pietro and Wanda thought the woman would be scared or at least worried, but she was neither.

Instead she pulled two guns out of now where, and in a blink was behind Logan. Pointing a gun at Logan's temple and stomach.

"I know how to wipe the floor with men like you. So unless you want to leave with your organs intact I suggest you leave. Before Wanda and/or Pietro could intervene someone beat them to it.

"Natasha. That is enough." Two men stood not too far away from them. One was tall and wearing a red armor mask and a yellow and green suit also made of armor. His eyes glowed an eerie red color; it took a while for Pietro to realize that the man actually resembled a robot. The other man was tall too, and completely covered in black from hear to toe. His mask was that of a cat, and his eyes glowed too.

Natasha reluctantly stepped away from Logan; her eyes though were still glued to him though. "He asked for Iron Man and Hawk Eye."

The two men looked at them in confusion, or at least it looked as if they were confused. "And you said our costumes were geeky." Pietro whispered to Wanda.

"What are your names?" asked the man wearing the black mask. My name is Wanda," She gestured towards Pietro, "And is my brother Pietro, and that's Logan." She cocked her head at Logan.

"Follow me." The man led them up stairs.

Pietro watched as the man/robot bowed to his sister mockingly and say "Beautiful ladies deserve to go first." Wanda, to his surprise, blushed furiously and even smiled.

When he was able to catch up with his sister in the hallway upstairs, he couldn't help but ask "Did that android just _flirt_ with you?"

------------F. O. H HQ, Washington, DC---------

"You're not real! You're not real!" Graydon screamed to himself, as he held his head together, rocking himself back and forth to stop from seeing and hearing the two worst people (if he could call them that) he ever knew.

It was useless though, the two were real and standing right in front of him in his office. Blood was still pouring from his mouth from the kick Mystique delivered to stop him from screaming.

Sabertooth threw him against the wall, holding him by his neck. "You piece of shit. You're going to start a war that you won't be able to handle."

Graydon laughed through the choke hold. "It's you and the other freaks that won't be able to handle it. The war is coming, and when it ends all of your kind _will_ be gone."

Sabertooth, disgusted with his son's reasons, dropped him to the floor. Graydon continued to laugh, while he coughed up some more blood all over his suit and the floor.

"You should be proud, Creed. You always said I should be more of a man." Graydon struggled as he tried to stand up. "But you see I always found it ironic," He staggered for a bit but held himself together to stand face to face with Sabertooth "That an animal like you would tell me to be a man." He smiled, his teeth stained red.

Sabertooth let out a low growl. His sharp claws tore into the side of Graydon's face, blood sprayed everywhere. Graydon went down but still was conscious.

"The funny thing is he's the one who's least mad." Mystique smirked as she watched Sabertooth lick the blood from his claws. She pulled out a gun from her back pockets; and pointed it at the center of Graydon's chest. "Do it." He laughed again "I dare you. As soon as you pull that trigger my men will bust right in here and kill you two on the spot."

Mystique cocked the gun "Small price to pay for getting rid of something like you." But Sabertooth held her wrist tight, "No, not now."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Now you ask." Graydon commented under his breath, the scratches on his cheek were turning an ugly brown/red color now. He touched the side of his face, the wound was deep. Graydon was not surprised that he could feel a chunk of his skin hanging off his face. 'Damn animals!' While Sabertooth and Mystique continued to argue, Graydon slid his hands under his desk and pushed the emergency button.

"If we kill him now then we won't have to worry about the others finding out." Mystique barked at Sabertooth.

"Once we kill the kid we won't be able to get what he asked for."

Before Mystique could respond a horrible screeching noise rang loudly through out the building. The two looked down to see Graydon smile, "You filthy animals have exactly one minute to leave before my team comes and kills you."

The two looked at each other and smiled. Sabertooth waited by the window that led to their escape vehicle.

"Then we better make it a good minute.

Mystique pointed her gun at her son and fired.

------------Xavier's Mansion---------

"Stormy? Y'in dere?" Gambit had been waiting for the weather witch to come downstairs and help Warren and him with training the new x-men in DR sessions. But she was a no show.

He knocked again on her door, louder this time. Gambit thought to lock pick the door to see if she was alright, but decided against it. That is until he heard her scream in horror.

He blew the door open by the hinges. "Stormy!" He found her on the floor, curled in a fetal position.

"Storm?" He crouched down next to her and took her into his arms. Her face was stained with tears, and her whole body was shivering even though she was sweating. "Gambit?" she groaned. "I-I…I saw him again. He-he was here." She stuttered into his chest.

"Qui?"

Gambit helped her over to her bed, and sat down beside her as she tried to pull herself together.

"Stormy. If dere's someone after y'den y'gotta-"

She looked at him coldly with her blue eyes. "I did not ask for your advice Gambit. You may leave now."

"But Stormy?"

She pointed at the door, "Leave! Now!"

Gambit bit his tongue; he knew that leaving her by herself wasn't right. But what could he do? The woman had the power to electrocute him on command. He wordlessly closed the door behind him.

Storm though couldn't stop shaking. She knew that Gambit was just trying to help, but the images of her parents dying in the fire were all she could see.

------------Avenger's Mansion---------

"Come in." The door to Stark's office opened to reveal Blank Panther.

"Sorry to bother you Iron Man, but you have visitors."

Iron Man set his papers down on his desk, "Who would visit me here?" Blank Panther shrugged "I do not know, they say their names are Wanda, Pietro, and Logan. Do you wish to see them?"

"Yes."

Blank Panther walked out, and let the three in. Wanda couldn't believe it, there he was. Tony Stark, the guy that used take her and her brother to the park and teach them how to ride bikes. He was like a father, a _real_ father to them.

She could have laughed; his office had changed much since the last time she was in here. Sure he had a flat panel computer and some sleek modern looking office furniture. But she could smell those nasty cigars that she hated when she was little. Hell, even the floor was still the same. Wanda could still see the scorch mark that Stark made when he once dropped his cigar on the floor.

"Tony?" she gasped. Pietro gulped down the urge to scream at the man for letting them go back to Magneto the day he came to pick them up.

"Wanda." He gave her a hug "It's been too long my dear." He looked over at Pietro, "Pie, how've you been?"

Pietro crossed his arms over his chest, "Lets see…you let us go to a maniac father who put my sister in an asylum, ran out on me, finds me and then tries to kill us numerous times. So yeah, I've been good." He answered sarcastically.

"Pietro!" Wanda yelled in outrage. She was about to hex her brother to the wall till Stark put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No, he is right. I heard what happened in Bayville. I am sorry that you two had to go through it."

Pietro was about to retort, but Logan was already getting pissed. For different reasons.

"Cut the sentimental shit Stark. Your sob story aint the reason why we're here."

"Logan, so good to see old friend." Iron Man said sarcastically as he sat behind his office desk, going through his papers again

"Aint it? Where's Danver? Was hoping to talk to her too." Logan took a seat in one of Stark's comfy office chairs, while Pietro and Wanda stood uneasily behind him.

"Danvers is in conference." Stark replied with out looking up at him. "So it wasn't her and Captain America that saved two of my students and two other students this morning at NYU?" He could smell Iron Man lying through his teeth, but decided not to mention that.

"I heard about that, so sad to hear. I do hope that your students weren't hurt."

Logan banged his fists on the table, "Cut the crap Stark, I _know_ Captain America and Miss Marvel saved them from the sentinels. Now you tell me how the hell you all brought him back!"

Stark closed his eyes for a moment, and got up from his desk to look out of his window, his back turned to them. "It wasn't supposed to happen, we were all surprised."

"By what?" Wanda asked.

"It was a simple mission, S.H.I.E.L.D sent us, Wasp, Giant-Man, and me to Antarctica to find and bring back nuclear missiles stolen by an underground Soviet Union group. That's were we found him, frozen in ice for God knows how long."

"Rogers's body is at undisclosed location hidden by S.H.I.E.L.D. I saw the body my self!"

Stark finally turned around, he too had seen the body. Or so he thought.

"The body Nick Furry has is a fake. Apparently no one knew where Steve Rogers really was." He loved the look on Logan's face, as if someone told him that Sabertooth was now the president of the United States.

Logan could the feel the blood flow straight to his ears, the buzzing sound began to tenfold as he took his time to digest the information that Stark was feeding him.

"You got to be kidding me." Logan combed his fingers through his hair as the sick feeling in his stomach started to increase.

"I wish I was." Stark handed him a shot of vodka which Logan drank down in heartbeat. The liquor burned his throat, it stung, but not as much as knowing his friend had been frozen in ice for so many years.

"We brought him back here, his vital signs were normal. Brain patterns were normal; it was as if he was never frozen."

"You should have told me." Logan groweled.

"I honestly thought you knew."

"How?"

Stark sat in his chair again. "X-23."

Logan, Wanda, and Pietro's eyes widened at the man.

"What!?"

"She and Captain America had a run in a few times. The first one was when he was called to the scene of a mass murder. Forty people were killed, ten where injured."

"Oh, God." Logan moaned into his hands, he never knew this. He could smell the fear coming off Wanda and Pietro behind him.

"X-23 was assigned to kill all of them. Along with her targets, she also killed two EMTs. They thought that she too was a victim off the attack since she was dressed in civilians clothing. The Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D had a field day with that case."

Logan got up from his seat, he had heard enough for one day. "Where's Rogers now?" he asked.

"On a mission, if you want I'll tell him you came by."

"You better, you owe me that much." Logan spat as he and Pietro walked out.

"Wanda?"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Do you know a girl, about this tall maybe?" he held up his hands more that five feet of the ground. "Has brown and white hair. Fought with your father?"

"Yeah, I know. Why?"

Stark smiled, and handed her an envelope. "Tell her those damages weren't cheap to fix."

----------------Xavier Mansion-------------------------

The ride back home was a quiet one, once inside Wanda decided she should give Logan some space.

Logan walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of beer from the fridge, he leaned his head back against the fridge door. Wondering what had happened to his friend. What had been done to him after the rebirthing project.

_Logan, can you please to my office?_ The voice echoed horribly in his head.

"Not now Chuck. Cant it freaking wait?"

_No, you really must come down here. Now!_

Cussing up a storm Logan made his way downstairs to Xavier's office, where the bald man was waiting for him.

"We have a problem. The student that Storm suggested to invite is here." Xavier explained as he massaged the side of his head.

"If this is the kid that Storm wanted to bring here, then why isn't she here?" Logan asked agitatedly.

"This isn't about who Storm invited; it's about whom the young girl will be sharing a room with."

Logan knew that the only person yet to have a roommate was Rogue, which got his attention.

"Does this girl got a problem with Rogue's power?"

Xavier shook his head, "Does she have a problem with Rogue being Goth?"

Xavier shook his head again. "Then what the hell is the problem then?"

Xavier bit his lip, not knowing exactly how to explain the situation with out sounding insane.

"The last time Storm saw this young woman was when she was ten, the girl was apparently to Storm, a very pretty young blond and blue eyed girl. And now…"

"She has three heads and nine eyes?" Logan asked smiling; Xavier didn't see any humor in the situation. "I wish it was that simple."

"Chuck, what the hell is going on?"

Xavier led him to his office, "You need to see this for yourself, my friend." Xavier let Logan open the door to his office, where a young woman stood up and greeted him.

The girl was tall, about five feet and eleven inches, with long purple hairs piled high in a bun on top of her head, she was Asian with very pretty purple eyes.

"Hello," the young woman stuck out her hand for Logan to shake "My name is Betsy Braddock."

Logan though couldn't speak, and when he finally could the first thing that came out of his mouth was "_Shit_!"

Xavier nodded grimly. "My sentiments exactly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Saw the new poster for wolverine and the x-men. Three things came to mind: 3) **_**emma **_**is the new psychic! no more jean, 2) they are one member short of the astonishing x-men cast, and 1) since did cyclops wear a **_**trench coat**_

**and did I mention that they were only going to show the cartoon in the UK?**

**The damages mentioned where from the "On Angels Wings" when Rogue crashed into Iron Man's office building. **


End file.
